Teri Hatcher
| Place of birth = Palo Alto, California | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Lieutenant B.G. Robinson | image2 = | imagecap2 = | image3 = | imagecap3 = }} Teri Lynn Hatcher is an actress from Palo Alto, California, who made an appearance on Star Trek: The Next Generation, playing Lieutenant B.G. Robinson in the episode . She received no credit for this appearance. She has since become known for starring as Lois Lane on the hit series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman and for her Emmy Award-nominated role as Susan Mayer on Desperate Housewives. Hatcher studied acting at the American Conservatory Theater. She began her Hollywood career with the role of a singing and dancing mermaid on the last season of The Love Boat (1985-86). Following a role on the daytime soap opera Capitol from 1986 through 1987, Hatcher became a regular on the short-lived FOX series Karen's Song. She went on to have a recurring role as the trouble-prone Penny Parker on MacGyver from 1986 through 1990. During this time, she also made guest appearances on Night Court (starring John Larroquette), CBS Summer Playhouse (with Lawrence Pressman), and L.A. Law (starring Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake, in an episode with Noble Willingham). In 1989, she appeared on Quantum Leap, playing the future fiancée of Scott Bakula's Sam Beckett. (Michael McGrady and series regular Dean Stockwell also appeared in the episode.) She later appeared on shows such as Murphy Brown, Tales from the Crypt (with Miguel Ferrer), and Seinfeld (starring Jason Alexander) - reprising an earlier role in the series finale, and allowing Phil Morris's Jackie Chiles to answer a question the main characters never could. Later in 1989, Hatcher was seen in two feature films: The Big Picture, in which she had a supporting role and worked with the likes of Michael McKean and Stephen Collins; and Tango & Cash, in which she played the female lead. This latter film also featured Star Trek veterans Marc Alaimo, Roy Brocksmith, Clint Howard, Glenn Morshower, Michael J. Pollard, and Phil Rubenstein. Hatcher went on to co-star with Whoopi Goldberg in the 1991 comedy Soapdish. Subsequent films featuring Hatcher include 1993's direct-to-video releases All Tied Up (with Zach Galligan) and Brain Smasher... A Love Story (with Charles Rocket). Hatcher first acquired wide recognition for playing Lois Lane on Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, co-starring K Callan and Tracy Scoggins. Hatcher starred on the series during its entire four-year run, from 1993 through 1997, but continued making appearances in films such as 1994's The Cool Surface (with Matt McCoy) and 1996's Dead Girl (along with Seymour Cassel and Famke Janssen) and 2 Days in the Valley (with Keith Carradine, Louise Fletcher, and Lawrence Tierney). After Lois & Clark ended, Hatcher became a Bond Girl in the 1997 James Bond film Tomorrow Never Dies. Fellow TNG guest star Vincent Schiavelli also appeared in this film. The following year, Hatcher was seen in an episode of Frasier, starring Kelsey Grammer in the title role. In 2000, Hatcher co-starred with Bob Gunton, Matt Malloy, and Bruce McGill in the made-for-TV movie Running Mates, and in 2001, she appeared in the first installment of Robert Rodriguez's family-oriented action film trilogy Spy Kids (Ricardo Montalban appeared in the second and third). Hatcher currently stars on the hit ABC series Desperate Housewives, on which she has remained since 2004. Among the other Trek alumni she has worked with on this show are Steven Culp, Bob Gunton, Paul Dooley, Wallace Shawn, Ronny Cox, Mark Moses, Neal McDonough, Steven Weber, and Alfre Woodard. Also, the series is narrated by Brenda Strong. Hatcher earned an Emmy Award nomination Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series for her role on Housewives, but the award went to her co-star, . External links * * * * * TeriLynnHatcher.com - fan site de:Teri Hatcher es:Teri Hatcher nl:Teri Hatcher Hatcher, Teri Hatcher, Teri